


Myosotis

by eternalsession



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: A short story about the shortcomings of a swordsman in black and inevitable inability to continue to fight with his captain and comrades.





	Myosotis

It happened all too fast. Once, he was vaunted as his captain’s staunchest ally. Fighting on the front lines was too dangerous for someone like him… and they both knew, deep down, he wasn’t as strong as his allies. A fallen saint, one of the members of a resistance, a sword swinging draph who’d trained with an eternal, a fallen angel, the peacemaker herself, and one of the members of the Eternals… compared to that, he was just a man with a fancy suit. Sure, he had some skill with the katana, but his strength was nothing in comparison. However, what they all had in strength, they lacked in defense. The captain always had him hang out back, just in case he was needed.

Now, he felt his power begin to wane. The captain and the eternal grew stronger together, rising to heights that none could keep up with. Trailing shortly behind them was the fallen saint, though the other members of the crew had trouble keeping pace with even her. And still, whenever his captain needed him, he would always come running. It didn’t matter to him that he lacked the power to keep pace with them; all he cared about was the fact that he could still protect him.

That was the troubling part about being a mentor. There comes a time when your student surpasses you. He still remembered when his captain, still new to the path of the katana, came to him seeking advice on sword skills. The swordsman in black was delighted to help him, though in no time at all his captain had surpassed him on all counts. Still, it was a while before the captain could take a match from his master. His vaunted defense saved them from certain death a number of times, after all. Even against an enemy who was stronger than him, he was unafraid. Because that’s the kind of soldier he was; one of absolute defense.

He traveled with his captain for a long time. He’d seen the better half of a year with him, guiding him and being guided by him. The captain said he’d viewed the swordsman as an uncle-figure. It filled him with great pride. It was a confirmation that what he’d been doing was right all along. Even if he could no longer keep pace, even if his body ran dry and his bones broken, he would continue to fight as long as his body could move. The only path he knew was forward.

A few months back, his power seriously began to falter. His comrades didn’t require his protection anymore. Sure, it was welcomed, and sure, it still saved them from doom, it wasn’t necessary. Either their enemies would die before he would need to take an action or, had there been a stronger combatant with them, the battle would be over soon after he had to make an appearance. He felt it in his bones. He knew his time was nearing it’s close. As long as his captain wanted him at his side, he would be there for him.

But he knew that time was nigh.

The battle from today sealed his fate. One fell cleave came crashing down upon his allies. He threw himself in harm’s way to defend them, but in vain. His shield lay shattered, his allies in tatters, and his blade in pieces. As he struggled to even stand, shoving his blade into the earth, his captain was already up and running. It was like he hadn’t even hit the ground. Followed behind him was the Eternal and the Peacemaker. They unleased a devastating flurry of attacks upon their giant foe and in a matter of minutes the fight had ended. His time was at its end.

He spoke to his captain in private when the fighting was all over. He explained to him how he enjoyed fighting along side him, and, noticing the captain’s face of dread, ruffled his hair.

“Chin up.”

His fight was not yet over. Though he no longer had the strength to keep up with the captain and his allies, he was not out of the fight. If his captain ever needed his strength, he would be there any time. But they both knew he was not cut out for the kind of fighting he had delved into.

The older swordsman pulled his captain into a hug. After several minutes of ugly crying, he released his grip on the swordsman. Recognizing that his display was far from the last thing the swordsman probably wanted to see, he straightened his posture.

The captain, expelling his tears with a wipe of his sleeve, he offered his valiant knight a wide, toothy grin. It was the only proper send-off he could give him, one of his best friends, one of his mentors, one of the few men he’d trust with his life. He couldn’t form the words in his mouth, let alone let them escape his throat, so he could only show him through action.

It was what he deserved for his excellent service. He’d never forget the man, even when he was no longer able to keep up. He’d be there in his heart, even if he was no longer there to protect him in battle. Besides that…

“We’ll definitely meet again.”

“…Yeah. We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Myosotis is colloquially known as the Forget-me-not.


End file.
